1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) card reader, more especially to a card reader with smaller volume convenient for carrying and without occupying extra inserting space provided by a computer main unit when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the common card reader applied to the flash memory card and the computer main unit, as shown in FIG. 1, has a Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug (11) disposed at one end of the main body (1); an inserting slot (12) is disposed on the opposite side of the USB plug (11); after the said USB plug (11) is inserted to connect with a computer, a flash memory card (2) is inserted through the inserting slot (12); since the said inserting slot (12) and the USB plug (11) are arranged horizontally, the volume of the entire main body (1) must be slightly larger than that of the flash memory card (2); therefore, not only the insertion and connection take space, even when not in use, the main body (1) of the card reader is not convenient for carrying or storage and that is not desirable; these shortcomings have troubled and been criticized by the industrials and the customers for a long term, so it is necessary to provide an USB card reader capable of specifically increasing the efficiency, enhancing the practical value of the related product and that is also the motive of the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a Universal Serial Bus (USB) card reader to reduce the volume thereof and the space to be occupied by insertion and connection as well as to be convenient for carrying and storage when not in use.
The abovementioned card reader structure comprises a long strip-shaped main body wherein an opening disposed on one of the longitudinal sides thereof; a circuit board is mounted inside the main body; a USB plug and an inserting slot corresponding to the opening of the main body are disposed on a transverse side of the said circuit board; after the circuit board is secured to the main body, the said USB plug fitly projects outwardly from the transverse side of the main body to allow a flash memory card to insert into the inserting slot at 90 degree with the said USB plug so as to reduce the inserting space of the card reader; furthermore, when not in use, the card reader is convenient for carrying and storage.
The main body of the abovementioned card reader structure can be in the form of a long cylinder with a USB plug disposed at one end thereof; a plurality of openings can be axially arranged on the surface of the main body; a plurality of corresponding and axial inserting slots are disposed on the circuit board therein to allow flash memory cards of different functions to radially insert into different insert slots so as to increase the practical effect of the card reader; furthermore, when not in use, the volume of the card reader becomes even smaller and lighter.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the innovation of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.